


Can't Always Get It

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, Nymphomaniac Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Smut, jealous Negan, the kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: When Negan comes up to (Y/n), an Nymphomaniac and porn star. Before the world went to shit in a hell basket. How will Negan handle this? (Y/n) knows she must resist her inner slut and Negan. Will it be a success or fail? Stay tuned! ;-D





	1. Starter Choas

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you all enjoy! ;-D
> 
> For Amazing Wonderful Lady on Tumblr as the username prettyepiic! ;-D

(Y/n) knew she had fucked up big time. But she just couldn't help it though. Her pink tight pussy always wanting a proper or quick fuck. Luckily she carried a seven inch pink silicon dildo. It felt amazing each time she used the toy. But as she was fucking herself quite brilliantly. Hearing voices outside where she was at now.

"I swear Negan I heard loud moaning. And the wet squelching sounds. Made so hard enough to cut diamonds. Came from in here. Then it had stopped!" said Simon.

"Well we better check the fucking place out. Otherwise I am going to kill you. But not really. Was about to fuck Sherry!" said Negan. 

(Y/n) had quickly and quietly cleaned her toy. And pulled her shorts up. Feeling a bit angry that she was being interrupted. Just when she was going to cum so hard. Could feel herself nearly there. As she inched by the back door. Ready to make a run for it. But to be grabbed by a guy with a horrible scar on his face.

"Hey Negan I found what Simon was on about. The fuck are you doing here? Near where we all live? Don't be shy. You can tell us!" said Dwight.

"You will never believe me if I told you. But long story short fucking myself. See I have an heavy addiction to sex. I need it and here just seemed fine!" said (Y/n).

"Oh holy fuckballs! You guys have no clue who this is? This is sweet!" said Simon.

Negan had a look of pure annoyance on his face. Like all he wanted was his hard cock to be in hot wet pussy. To see Sherry look fully fucked out of her mind tired.

"Well she is quite the amazing preformer in her area. Aren't you, (Y/p/n)?" said Simon.

At the mention of your porn name had you blushing with desire and legs squeezing together sinfully. Simon saw (Y/n)'s eye's dilate with utter bliss. Negan had heard that name and became very intrigued. Seeing this sex goddess grace them all with there presence. (Y/n) just wanted to get out of there and fuck herself into a decent orgasm. Negan however had different plans for (Y/n).

"Please, Let me go so I can fuck myself into a thrilling orgasm! Please!" said (Y/n) with desire.

(Y/n)'s wet pussy was soaking her thin pants she wore. Negan had about had it.

"Simon drag her ass to my room. I am going to show this lady what it means to truly to get fucked. And not with mercy or remorse. If you will allow me?" asked Negan to (Y/n).

Her eye's glazed up quite a bit. But she was more craving for Simon to fuck her stupid. To where she'd regret walking the very next day. Taking her to heights of enjoyment. To fill her aching quivering pussy with his spunk and his hard cock.

"All do respect I want Simon to fuck me. That is if he will have me?" asked (Y/n) to Simon.

Simon was overly enthralled this divine beauty wanted him. Not that he wasn't happy. But it was a total shock to him. But where was he to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was pleased with this. Most ladies went for Negan right away. 

Negan didn't seem too happy about this. This was a first for him to rejected so bad like this. But if the lady wanted Simon. She was going to get Simon. But it would make the chase to have that much more fun. A chase for the sweet pussy.

"Oh I will have you and I will lay waste to you! Best prepare for me!" said Simon lustfully.

Simon was overly happy that this yummy morsel was going to get fucked by him. And was going to show her what a real man gave a women. Truly well deserved fucking of her life. Leave a shaking sobbing mess. And that would be that. They all made there way back to The Sanctuary. Negan wasn't pleased seeing (Y/n) walk off with Simon. He'd allow Simon his fun before he took her for good. And when that happened Negan wasn't ever going to let go ever.

 

* * *

 


	2. Sinful Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard core smut here we cum! ;-D

(Y/n) walked all the way to Simon's room with haste. Since he was walking fast too. Simon was sporting a very impressive sized cock. Cock made her extremely wet and wanting more. Like any greedy slut she grabbed his hefty bulge firmly. (Y/n) leaned into Simon and rubbed her soaked pussy into his leg moaning too.

Simon threw all caution to the wind and slammed her against the wall in his room. Claiming her lips as his own. Rubbing the massive girth that raging in his pants onto her. It drove him mad that he found the only porn he truly wanted.

"Lil fucking girl I am going to fuck you til you are begging me to stop!" said Simon.

"Please D-Daddy I need to feel your thick girth rip me open. I need you!" said (Y/n) in pathetic whiny mess.

Seeing her so willing to take him on. Throwing her stuff to the ground. He tugged her onto his big bed. Only to for to be pinned under his masculine form. Simon tore the clothes from her body. Seeing her darken nipples looking so ready to be licked. And her body flushed and wet pussy to fucked with'in an inch of her life.

Simon had started to lick from her nipples to her stomach to her sweet smelling pussy. Pushing her legs apart and lapping up her sticky sweetness. Her taste on his tongue made him hungry for her. Seeing and feeling her grind her pussy on his face. 

(Y/n) was feeling fire everywhere Simon dared to touch her. Making her tremble and shake with uncontrolled euphoria. Holding his head close to aching wet cunt. Simon's tongue felt wonderful on her pussy. Knowing where to go and lick. Seeing that his eye's were dilated with lust. Feeling that this was her purpose now.

"Holy fucking fuck Simon! Simon! Yes! Yes right there! I love that tongue!" screamed (Y/n).

Simon was enthralled that he was making her scream so loud. He was sure that others could hear the way he was pleasuring her most intimate place. With such care and adoration. Hearing her whimper from her coming close to orgasm. Knowing he was going to be tasting her exotic necter. Feeling it rush onto his face.

"S-simon I am close now. Going to cum hard. So hard! Please stop!" sobbed (Y/n) weakly.

But Simon had other plans as he ate her faster and hit her sweet spot dead on. Hearing her scream her release and feeling it rush onto his face. It was everything he had hoped it to be like. And feeling her try to squirm away made him tug her back onto his demanding tongue. Wanted to taste more of her sweet.

(Y/n) looked up at Simon with him kissing up her debauched form. And all nude too with huge looking to rip her open. To make her regret even trying to walk the next few days. Simon kissed her pouty swollen lips as they still had her release on them. 

"Now hold on tight as I am going to plow you with every ounce of my cock!" said Simon.

Simon looked down on swollen pink pussy. Seeing that he had caused her to swell up like that. Knowing his mouth did that. And he had reached down to his rock hard cock lining up with wrecked pussy. Pushing in her real fast and yelp that came from her. Made him beam with pride. That she was sensitive still.

(Y/n) had definantly not taken such a huge cock deep in her. It had always been average sized cock. But Simon's cock made her wish to die on the spot now. It had made her gush more slick from her already oversensitive wet pussy.

Simon had slowly fucked into (Y/n) with a gradual pace. Having his right hand on her hip as the left made quick work to rub harsh circles on tender clit. Hearing her wail to keep fucking into her abused pussy. Made him throb horribly since she was so tight. As he got a better handle on her he really started to thrust away. Pounding every inch of him into her. Feeling her squirt all over him. Only made him fuck her harder.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I am going to fucking cum. Please! Please!" wailed (Y/n).

Simon rammed her with everything he could give her. And was feeling overwhelmed and overstimulated. Seeing this was the effect he had on her now. Simon felt her gush out another orgasm. And she had passed out cold now. Simon had to touch her swollen clit and she woke up. As more orgasm kept coming out of her. Simon had finally came deep in her hot ruined pussy.

"Now be a good girl and relax. Daddy needs to do a few things. And I will be back to you!" said Simon.

(Y/n) couldn't move one inch. Since she was so fucked out of her mind. Passed out cold. Feeling Simon leave the room. And she finally passed out cold now.


	3. To Tease Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very long night of constant fucking. Simon and (Y/n) decide to get out. Well Negan has other plans! ;-D

(Y/n) and Simon had taken a shower after all of the sex they had that night. With the whole fucked out look adorning both quite well. Negan was sick to his stomach. But one way or the other he would have her under him. Taking every bit of him inside her. He'd make her his cumrag bitch. And she'd love it too much.

"Simon you are definantly rocking the fucked stupid look. (Y/n) your looking real stunning. I am about 50% more into you now!" said Negan lustfully.

(Y/n) saw the insatiable lust brew in his eye's. The way he sauntered over her way. It was like he was using her sexual appetite for his own pleasure. And that turned her on so fucking much. Negan did not miss the way her legs pulled together.

"Simon you need to go to Alexandria. See if Daryl's stupid ass is there. If he is then is in deep shit. But (Y/n) you stay here. I need to talk to you!" said Negan.

Simon was hesitant to leave her there. But he took off on his duties. (Y/n) was nervous of what this hot as sin wanted from her. And Negan had guided her to his room. (Y/n) wasn't a blind to the way he wanted and desired her now.

"What is it that you want from me? You clearly are blinded by your lust. So spill now!" said (Y/n).

Negan had grabbed her waist and held her in his embrace. He had it with her sexy ass roaming around where he lived. (Y/n) was caught in a dilemma now. Her overly used up pussy that had been fucked into was aching for him. For him to just to fuck her. Negan saw the fight going on with her. It made him so hard.

"Look I get it is an emotional moment for you. Having to battle to stay loyal to Simon. Fighting your urge for me to fuck you. Just yes and I will fuck you so bad. That you won't need anyone else to fill your pretty pussy with hot cum!" said Negan.

While Negan was saying what he was saying. He has his left hand to her waist. While his right hand was rubbing her sensitive pussy. Feeling her leak profusely on his hand. Feeling her legs shake and sudder. (Y/n) was feeling overwhelmed. A moment later on she was running out of the run. Sobs had erupted from her.

"Why does this keep happening to her? Could she not be just normal. For once in her life. So that these depraved feelings could be squashed!" Thought (Y/n) sadly.

She ran all over the place. Somehow getting to the roof and sitting down by the edge. Pulling down her pants and her soaked panties. Thumbing her poor aching pussy with all that she could give. Thinking of what Negan could do to her body.

She came with a scream in her arm. To muffle what she had done. Passing out cold and falling asleep. Little did she know that Negan was watching the whole thing. Fucking his hand with deliberate firm strokes. To fucking herself harshly.

He carried her to his room to tie her up. Just until he figured what to do. It had hurt him to know that he had used her sexual prowess to get his way with her. He knew that he had to say sorry for that. It must be difficult to manage that urge.

"Negan? What the fuck? Why did you bound me to your bed!" said (Y/n) scared.

"Look doll, I want to say sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't cool of me to use all the built up sexual urge of yours to my advantage. To my benefit. Let's start over!" said Negan.

(Y/n) saw that Began was actually telling the truth. And that he meant every word. But she still need to have some control here. Since she knew Negan's type. 

"Look we can have sex and all. But you must be sure that you will need an extra amount of sexual drive to fuck me. And you must be willing to share me with Simon!" said (Y/n).

With that they kissed on it quite hotly. Negan had freed her from her restraints. He was just too happy right now. That he soon was going tyo be fucking her.

That was until they heard knocking at his door. And Simon came in with glee. 

"Well this is quite the sight to be looking at. But I will not complain!" said Simon.

Simon had poured himself a healthy amount of tequila. And sat down by the pair.

"What did I miss while I was gone? Do not leave any details out!" said Simon slyly.

And they told Simon everything. Simon seemed sort of hurt at first. But after much more talk he seemed cool with it. And Simon had left the room with glee. (Y/n) seemed exhausted and passed out cold. Negan had tugged her closer to him. So that way they could snuggle for a bit. Negan was nearly close to his goal. All he had to do was knock Simon out of her mind and heart. She was his only. And he was well on his way to make sure that happened no less.


	4. Peak-A-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a sure surprise. Letting Negan have his fun! ;-D

(Y/n) felt that her body was very much nude and her legs were spread. And seeing Negan lapping up her sensitive clit into his hot mouth. She was feeling how expert his tongue was on her pussy. Knowing she was going to cum hard.

"You flee before I get your fucking cum and there will be hell to pay!" said Negan.

Negan saw her beautiful pussy start to gush. And seeing the struggle to not cum. He had rammed his tongue firmly in her tight pussy. Feeling her squirming to not cum. Doing the only thing he could think of. Nipping at her swollen clit. To feel her gush all over his mouth. Hearing her pitiful whines of overstimulation.

"Fuckity fuck! Negan! No I need you to stop! Stop this now! Please!" said (Y/n) weakly.

"I will fucking stop when I have you all to myself. As my wife! Just say Yes!" said Negan lustfully.

(Y/n) was tormented at what to do. And she rolled over crying. Trying to decide if this was what she truly wanted. But her inner slut was screaming for him to be her's only. While she debating it in her head. Negan went back to eat her out.

(Y/n) was feeling already sensitive with her pussy. Making new tears gather up. It was truly amazing with what Negan was able to do her. It was like he had every right to command her body the way he saw fit. And she just layed there and took it. Negan saw that she was trying to squirm away again. Laying his right arm over her pelvic. To grind his face deeper into her very sweet pussy she has.

"Dollface, Do you realize how beautiful you look right now?" asked Negan hotly.

(Y/n) looked down as Negan had stolen a couple more orgasm from her wrecked pussy. Seeing her pussy looking so swollen made him so hard. Negan had crawled up her body and ramming his hefty huge girth into her swollen heat. It amazed him that she was still tight even though he ate the fuck out of her pussy.

"Negan fucking ruin, please. Please! I need you so bad! Fucking own me!" wailed (Y/n).

Negan looked down at her with all the adoration he could give her. Pummeling in as hard as he could. Feeling her silky pussy walls spasm around his cock nicely.

"Your mine now, dear wife. I get to fuck your pussy, mouth ,and ass as I see fit. Your going to beg me like the cumslut you are for me. Who do you belong to?" snarled Negan lustfully.

"I belong to Negan and.....I....fuck.....Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck Yes!" moaned (Y/n) in utter bliss.

(Y/n) held her legs to his waist as her arms were around Negan's shoulders. Negan had slammed his heated mouth on her supple lips. Feeling her walls clamp his huge cock. Knowing she was close to orgasm again. Rubbing rough circles on her overstimulated clit. Screaming her agonized orgasm for all to hear. (Y/n) fell limp in his embrace. Negan thrusted every ounce of his cock in her. Feeling his release loom nearby and shot his hot white warmth into sullen pussy.

"You are mine now and soon enough Simon will learn that. That nobody touched what is mine. Mine to rule and fuck whenever I damn well please!" Thought Negan darkly.

As he clung onto (Y/n) in the possessive hold he had on her. Seeing her utterly fucked out of her mind. Made his cock twitch to be in her again and again. But he was going to let her rest. Because in his eye's she deserved the rest. But when they woke again shed be his to ruin her. Her fuckhole was his to ruin and wreck. 


	5. Horrible Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a dream from (Y/n)!

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

(Y/n) woke from the most intense sex dream ever. She knew she was soaking wet and throbbing for a good long hard fuck. But she needed to escape from here. And get as far away as she could.Looking over to Negan to see he was in deep sleep. Sneaking out and going to where Simon had her stay.

Getting her stuff and climbing a wall out of The Sanctuary. Running as fast as her feet could go. Finding a lone building without any walkers thankfully. Pulling out her toy and letting her bottoms fall to the ground. Rubbing her swollen clit as she fucked her tight pussy with her toy. Whimpering when it became too much.

"Oh fuck! Shit yes that feels amazing. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" Moaned (Y/n) softly.

She came and fell limp on the floor she had fucking herself with. It felt truly great. Relief found her at last. Smiling and giggling that she was away from Negan. 

Negan's P.O.V-

Negan was happy that he had what he wanted in his bed. He was finally going to have what he wanted. Having her under him as he gave her the pleasure she so deserved from his touch. Begging and wailing at him to fill her hot wet pussy with his white hot cum. Make her regret trying to walk the very next day from him.

Rolling over and seeing she was gone. With no note as to where she had taken off. But he had expected that from her. Fucking figures but probably should see if she was in the room he had Simon set up for her. Getting there to see she was gone. This pissed him off so fucking much. He needed to find her and claim her.

Walking out of the room and seeing Simon headed his way. He'd deal with him later on. But Simon looked a bit put off by Negan at that very moment too.

"Simon round up the guys now. We have a rogue nympho on the loose. Need to drag her sexy ass back! Now!" snarled Negan darkly.

Negan saw as Simon was going to get the guys. Negan was by his truck ready to get (Y/n) and stop her from running again. She soon would soon learn her place.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

(Y/n) was scavenging for anything to eat or use to get back to Alexandria. To her cousin Rick. Oh man he must be worried about her. As she was walking home. She heard what was vehicles running nearby. Running into an building nearby. And seeing Simon and Negan get out of a black truck with tons of guys too.

"I want you to search this entire area. Not a fucking place will go unsearched. That pretty little lady will come back. To-fucking-day!" said Negan sternly.

Panick arose deep in her gut with fury. She couldn't have made that big of impression. She was just simple young lady. But with a deep sick sexual drive.

Making her way out the back and to check if the coast was clear. She ran into the forrest in the direction of home. Running as fast as her feet could take her too.

Negan's P.O.V-

Negan was sure the way he traveled was correct. He was going to make (Y/n)'s sweet tiny pussy sing with pain. After the fucking he was going to give to her. He saw a lady running into the forrest. And he realized it was his sweet little pussy. Running in the direction was easy. Smelling the sex that came off of her.

"I know it is you (Y/n) running from me. I totally get it, darling. But you got to learn that I always get what I want. And fucking damn well want you. Want that tight pink pussy to wrap my cock. Have you under me as I pump load after load deep in you. You run now and always get you!" said Negan with conviction.

Negan was still running the same direction of how (Y/n) was. He would have her.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She heard as Negan was fast approaching her. Terror was running thick in her veins. Wishing she didn't leave Alexandria to hunt by herself. Fuck her life now.

She had stopped for a minute to catch her breathe. Hoping Negan would stop it.

"I know it is you (Y/n) running from me. I totally get it, darling. But you got to learn that I always get what I want. And fucking damn well want you. Want that tight pink pussy to wrap my cock. Have you under me as I pump load after load deep in you. You run now and always get you!" said Negan to her.

Those made her orgasm so hard. She kept moving away from his voice. And a sexy seductive voice it was. It was like being lured to satin. She had resist him. She just barely make out Alexandria by where she was. Seeing her older cousin Rick guarding the gate. That was when she felt another body tackle her to the ground. Looking to see Negan staring down at her. Whimpering started to come.

"Why the fucking shit are you here? At Alexandria no less? Somebody here that you want more than me. And my aching leaking cock! You are mine only!" said Negan fiercely.

She looked up at this sexual tyrant. Trying to weasel his way to her pussy. It made her scared to be this vulnerable under such a formidable man such as Negan.

"(Y/n)? Wanna try to explain to why Negan is on top of you?" asked Rick to (Y/n).

"How in the fuck do you know Rick? (Y/n) you better speak up now!" said Negan angrily.

"Negan this is my older cousin Rick. Rick this is all a misunderstanding!" said (Y/n) fearfully.

Negan started to laugh at the irony of the situation. That she was running from him to get her older cousin Rick for protection. Rick was truly scared for his younger cousin. 

"Whatever she did I want to say sorry. And she will not do it again. Right cousin?" said Rick to them both.

(Y/n) had began to shake her head Yes to him. Negan was going to get his way now. And Rick would just have to watch. (Y/n) was going to learn the hard way.

"Okay Rick I see how your playing this. Now I am going to kill you in front of her. Or (Y/n) can submit to me fully and be my wife to save your ass?" said Negan.

(Y/n) hated the manipulation that this man did. But she'd save her older cousin.

"Negan I will go back with you and be your wife. Just don't hurt him, please! I am sorry I ran from you! Forgive me!" said (Y/n) to Negan.

Negan had finally got his way. Getting off of her and seeing his men coming his way. Simon saw the look on (Y/n)'s face. And knew Negan had gotten his way.

"Can I at least go say good bye and collect my stuff? Then I will head back with you to The Sanctuary. To be your wife! Please!" said (Y/n).

Negan had granted her wish. And having Dwight to walk her. Since he didn't trust Simon. Simon looked rather put off. But he had to bite his tongue right now too.


	6. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader just can't catch a break! :-)

(Y/n) was walking to where Rick's place was at. Since she has a room where he slept. Walking to see Carl watching Judith. Michonne looked at (Y/n) sadly now.

"Michonne I cant stay here anymore. I have to go with Negan. I don't want to!" said (Y/n).

She collapsed in Michonne's arms weakly. Michonne held her til she stopped crying. Then (Y/n) had gotten up and got her stuff. She had all that she would need. Making her way back to Negan. Simon saw (Y/n)'s face sadden now.

"Rick my dear cousin....Take care. I love you. Hoping to see you soon!" said (Y/n).

She held onto her cousin and gave Negan a kiss on his cheek. He slapped her ass hard. Making a moan erupt from her shamefully. Rick was appalled now. That Negan had found out whom his cousin was. And what her profession was.

"Hurry your sweet pussy ass up now. Don't make me fucking ask you twice, dear wife! Or your ass will be a serious shit!" said Negan.

(Y/n) felt her pussy soak with her sinful delight. She saw Spencer standing there mad. Running into her lovers arms terrified. Negan saw what was happening.

"Spencer I love you so much. Never forget it. But I got to go now!" said (Y/n).

"No I am not losing you again. You mean too much to me. Even though you have a sex addiction. I love you so much!" said Spencer.

Spencer was mad that some asshole found out about her addiction. And was hell bent on using that against her. Made him very much mad and angry too.

"Now what do we have fucking here? My wife trying to leave me. Before I have my fucking fun with her sweet ass!" snarled Negan hatefully.

"And you must be the jerk using her. The one that can't keep it in his pants. Just another pompous alpha male low life!" spat Spencer.

"Now I am only guessing you are her lover. Get this she pleaded for her cousin Rick to be saved. By offering herself as to be my wife!" said Negan.

"Only probably cause you gave her no other option. That is what your best at!" said Spencer with disdain.

"Well (Y/n) you have two options.... Option one, Your lover dies and still take you as my wife. Or option two, I kill everyone here. Decide now!" said Negan irrationally.

"Spencer let this go right now. We will be together. Just now right now!" said (Y/n).

Negan hauled her over to his truck. Simon was pleased that she had the guts to go against Negan like that. That she dare to test him to that extent. Made him so hard. Spencer punched Negan square in the face. Giving him a good right hook.

"You hurt her in any way. And you will deal with me. (Y/n), I love you and take care!" said Spencer.

As (Y/n) got in to her fate with Negan. Simon was sitting in the drivers seat. He stared at (Y/n) with remorse. Negan got in on the other side of (Y/n), his wife.

"Let's make something very clear, dear wife. That shit was a one off and remember that you fucking must. And when we get to The Sanctuary you will be cleaned off and taken to my room. Where I will fuck you til you realize your fucking ass is mine!" said Negan lustfully.

Fear and lust spread through her like a wild fire. Making her throb for his hard cock to pummel her til she was nothing. Negan saw the desire in her eye's now.

"There is that wicked little bitch I want. The way I want you to be for me only. To have you ruined. I will have you beg me to fuck you full of my cum!" said Negan.

Simon saw how Negan knew how to woo any lady he wanted. But he felt as (Y/n)'s hand had been rubbing him. Making him so hard and needing to plow every inch of his cock deep in her. She would soon that Negan was nothing. 


	7. Deception Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has had it with Negan!

(Y/n) was sitting in between Negan and Simon in the truck. She started humming to nothing really. Just to kill the silence that was evident. Unimpressed with how things were. Negan and Simon found it cute with how her true beauty came out. That despite all the bad shit that has happened. She was the most darling angel.

"Hey Negan, Can I ask you a question? I need to know something!" said (Y/n).

"Shoot Darling!" said Negan with a smirk.

"When we get back to The Sanctuary....Will you treat me differently?" asked (Y/n).

"The fucking hell yes I will, My little fuckpussy. You ran away from me. Just to I don't know to fucking piss me off. Your holes are going to get it harshly!" said Negan snidely.

"Well Mr. Negan, Thank you for telling me where my place is! Below you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Negan saw the conflict in her eye's. Made him hard that she was in this state. He needed to make sure that she was his only. That it remained that way too now.

"(Y/n), I know Negan is a bit of a hardass at times. But only because he needs to. See if people saw he went soft. Then anarchy would happen. And he needs to go about it harshly. But deep down he is truly an amazing guy. Just you see!" said Simon.

This did not help settle her one bit. She felt like she was going to puke. Knowing she had to leave the vehicle. Simon saw what was going to occur. Pulling over and letting her out. (Y/n) ran out and into the tree's to puke up til she stopped. She could see that both Simon and Negan were talking heatedly from afar now. Had her main weapon on her. Sneaking away from them and then after a bit running. 

Simon and Negan got out of the car. Seeing her running to puke. Then Simon pushed Negan away from the truck. Negan wasn't so pleased about this either.

"What in the fuck do you want Simon? It better be fucking good!" said Negan madly.

"You need to calm down a small bit on this whole bad boy thing you have going. It seems to make (Y/n) uneasy. Just show her that she isn't more of sextoy to your desires. Show her that she will matter to you!" said Simon.

"You know Simon I will do anything I fucking wish. That damn fucking lady is mine. MY wife!" said Negan.

"Well you are going to lose her. And the fault will be on you. Just make sure you know what the fuck to do!" said Simon.

They saw as the looked over to where (Y/n) should be. That she wasn't there puking up. She was simply gone now. Negan wasn't very impressed by this. It made Simon laugh a bit. That as they were talking she had sneaked off away.

(Y/n) was running in the direction where The Kingdom was sure to be. She saw Daryl heading in. Daryl saw (Y/n) looking weakly pale and went running to her. And getting her in fast to get her some help. The kingdom's doctor's helped her. 

"Wanna tell why you were out there all by yourself?" asked Daryl to (Y/n) softly.

And so she had told Daryl all about went down. Clutching onto Daryl while she sobbed. Daryl held onto her as she cried. That was when King Ezekiel came in. He knew whom she was and what she did before things went bad. And he knew he had to keep her safe no matter what. (Y/n) was soon asleep after all the crying she did. Daryl pulled the covers up and let her rest. Ezekiel was sad now.


	8. Making Thing's Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has made thing's more difficult!

(Y/n) was holed up in her room at The Kingdom. Fearing Negan and what his mind was coming up with now. Daryl had gone back to The Hilltop to Maggie. She said she needed to process Spencer's death alone. That Maggie was more important. Deciding to get some air in. She didn't really know anybody here.

"(Y/n), How do you fair today? You seem more withdrawn of late!" said Ezekiel.

"I just found out the guy I love was gutted by Negan. And I don't feel very good with that. I loved him so much. Too much!" said (Y/n).

"He wanted to get this to you before he had passed. You are safe here!" said Ezekiel.

Ezekiel handed her a letter. It was indeed in Spencer's writing. Making her smile.

_My Sweet (Y/n),_

_I love you so very much. You were everything I needed and wanted. My love and light on darker days. Knowing that what I have to do to get you. Please don't worry much. I will write you again somehow. Stay strong and beautiful!_

_Xoxo Spencer Monroe_

(Y/n) had at that very moment broke down in tears. Ezekiel had held her as she sobbed so openly. Knowing this man loved (Y/n) dearly. And he had paid for it.

"Ezekiel, I know what I must do now. To ensure order and bring peace. Don't tell my cousin Rick. He must be kept out of it. Tell him I am sorry I wasn't stronger. That I love him and everyone. This will not be easy. But I must leave at once!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Ezekiel helped her up and she walked to her room. Ezekiel had came to her room. Handing her a bag of spare clothes, food ,and a gun with ammo to have. (Y/n) had hugged him good-bye for now. Ezekiel told her she was welcomed back at anytime. She was fourty minutes into her walk when she spotted a truck. Running to hide for a minute to see if the person got out. Until she heard or felt a gun to her head. 

"Well Negan will be pleased to see you. He will reward me plenty now!" said Dwight.

"Ah the little asskisser we have here. Look Dwight I know you have been talking to my older cousin Rick. Get this to him and I will allow you to take me to Negan!" said (Y/n).

Dwight had once saw such fight in her. But at that very moment he saw none. It made him sad to just look at her. Taking the note and hauling her to the truck. He got into the driver's side and she on the passenger side. Riding to The Sanctuary. Dwight got her to her room. To drop off the bag and then to change into a rather seductive dress with nothing under. Dwight knocked on Negan's door loudly so.

"What in the fucking fuck? I am in middle of something big right now!" Roared Negan.

"Well I have something for you. Something your going to want. Hot piece of ass!" said Dwight.

Negan had poked his head out the door. To see it was his (Y/n) standing in a rather sexy small blue dress. (Y/n) saw Negan looking rather flustered and to say that looked real good on him. Negan saw slick running down between her legs.

"You naught little bitch not wearing undies. Bet you live to be fucked hard. Ruined by me your beloved husband. Going to make sure you never run again!" said Negan.

Dwight at that point had left. Knowing where this was going. Negan knew he was going to reward Dwight later. But at that very moment had something to teach his dear wife (Y/n) a punishment she would learn forever. (Y/n) was soaking wet.


	9. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Control by Halsy! ;D

(Y/n) walked into Negan's room with much anticipation. Sitting down on his leather couch while crossing her legs at the ankles. Having her hands in her lap.

"Negan I get that I have a colorful past. But I need you not to use that against me. And I will making sure you don't. I won't have sex with you til you prove that. And if you don't then you don't get to have me. Ever!" said (Y/n).

"Now Dollafce, You don't make the rules around fucking here. I damn well do!" said Negan snidely.

She smiled at with mirth and evil giddiness. One that would trump that one fully.

"Yes that is very much true. But your number one rule is No Rape. So if you should force yourself on little me. Then boy your in for a rough ride!" said (Y/n).

Negan looked up (Y/n) with miuxed emotions. She had him right there. That she outwitted him. (Y/n) sat in his lap like a good little girl. Negan was upset though. She took her middle finger so Negan could look at her. Negan looked mad too.

"And in that time you can't fuck any of your slutty wives!" said (Y/n) harshly.

She got up and left him there with a massive boner. Making him more upset. It is his right to fuck her. But she was going to deny him. He was the fucking leader. He sat there on the couch opposite thinking. Thinking of how to get her to be his.

(Y/n) went back to her room happily. That ought to put him in his place for a bit. 


	10. A Delicious Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well smut will forever be smut! ;D
> 
> Italics are dream sequence from Negan aka Daddy! ;D

Negan had been been looking at the physical embodiment of a sex deity. Wanting to leave (Y/n) with all of his marks upon her skin and his fluids. To make her realize her place. He fell into a deep slumber and one of his (Y/n) too.

_He saw her laying on her back with her legs open. Seeing her wet pink pussy glisten. The way her blush rose on her cheeks and eye's that were dark with arousal. Tits so erect he could just bite into them. Standing by Hus bed staring down at her lush body._

_"Babygirl, Daddy is going to make you cum so much. You will be begging me to stop. Even as I break you fully. You will thank me for it. You are so fucking mine. Fucking mine to lay waste." said Negan._

_"Daddy I want to have fuck my pussy til they swell up. Til it hurts for me to sit the next day. To fucking make sure I am your cumfucked bitch!" said (Y/n)._

_"Dollface, You fucking pyssy was mine's all this time. Mine to give you my desire!" saiud Negan lustfully._

_Negan bent down to look at her shiny pussy. Spreading her pussy lips apart and eat. Lapping her sensitive clit into his mouth. Earning a weak whine from her mouth. It turned the shit up. Knowing he was the only man to lay with this beauty of a lady._

_(Y/n) ran her hands in his hair as he ate every inch of her out. Seeing him lose it from between her legs. Like her sweet pussy was all he could ever eat. And it was his too._

_"Daddy I fucking love you getting possessive over me. Shows me whom I belong to!" said (Y/n) with a silky enticing waiver to her voice._

_Negan had his index and middle finger in her pussy. And his hot tongue to her aching clit. Loving the way the wet lewd squelching sounds that emitted from her. Seeing it was all of his fault. He was making his babygirl feel right and it was right to do so._

_"Now Daddy is going to fuck you so full of his cum. Your going to be swollen with my seed buried deep in you. To make you pay for making me wait so long!" said Negan._

_Negan got between her legs and rammed his girth deep into her tight pussy. Holding her hip with one as the other worked her clit. To bring about the max pleasure too. Feeling her silky walls wrap his stiff cock. Feeling her pussy clamp onto him like it never wanted to be away from his touch. Made him drive faster and harder into her._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Fuck me your ripping me open. Fuck me! Daddy!" said (Y/n) squealing in utter delirious bliss._

_"Daddy loves fucking his babygirl. You fucking mine! Mine! Fucking tight pussy!" said Negan hoarsely._

_(Y/n) had squirted all over Negan's cock harshly. Wailing as it was becoming too much too soon for her. Making her let the full pounding he gave her. Teaching her whom she truly belonged to. That it was going to stay that way forever._

_"Daddy is going to fill you. Going to need you to stay still. Be a very good fucking girl for me!" said Negan._

_Negan rammed her a few more times and spilled his hot load deep in her. Making her orgasm so hard that she blacked out. Seeing his babygirl a debauched ruined mess. Made him almost want to fuck her again. But he would allow her the rest for the moment._

Negan woke up seven hours with his cum all over his front. He knew from that moment on he would have to work harder to have her. To buried balls deep in her sweet little pussy. Fill her up with his cum that it was lodged deep in her soaking wet pussy. To never run from her searing touch. That she knew her place was to be with him only. 

Seeing her strutting about the sanctuary with a big grin. Helping Simon with various tasks he had her on. Simon was beginning to become a thorn in his side. One he was soon going to be taking care soon enough. He was getting in his way from what should be his. Simon was soon going to be wishing he never fucked with him. And (Y/n) and his babygirl would soon learn her place on his cock only.


	11. Can't Hide or Run! ;D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) thinks she held the power card. Watch when Negan comes out to play. Nowhere to run now (Y/n)! ;D

Negan was sick and tired of seeing (Y/n) running around his sanctuary. He was going to teach her whom and where her place was. And he would get her pretty tiny pussy. Only set on making her pay for making him wait so fucking long. 

After all the times he heard her fucking Simon. Letting him leave his cum deep in her. Seeing the look of satisfaction on Simon's face. Of a well fucked out man. It made him sick to his stomach. Retching in private as she clung to Simon happily. 

That night he saw she was alone in her room. Sneaking in and tying her wrists to the headboard. And her ankles spread open and tied to the posts of the bed too. Cutting away at the clothes she had on. Seeing her perky erect nipples, the glisten of her silky folds ,and her beautiful nude body. Made him want her badly.

"You know Dollface, I waited too long for your touch. Even one look from you. To hear my name roll from that divine mouth. I am going to use you. No matter how many fucking times I make you cum. Or scream my fucking name! You belong to me. You'll fuck me til your sobbing me to stop!" said Negan huskily. 

(Y/n) looked up at Negan as he leaned over her nude. Seeing his monster cock leaking precum and angry looking. The look he was shooting her was scary and made her nervous. Knowing he was too big and was going to ruin her small cunt.

"N-n-negan I d-did'nt mean to ignore you. B-b-but you have been b-busy!" said (Y/n) shakily.

Negan at those words began to suck on her neck hard. Sure to leave his marks upon her that anybody whom came near her. Would know whom she belonged to. It sent a thrill up her spine and letting her wet pussy soak her bedsheets fully.

"Your such a fucking bitch ass whore. Bet you wanted to let me do this to you. Fuck into you til your driven mad with my touch! Fucking mine!" said Negan darkly.

Negan then started to kiss down her body. Til he stopped at her leaking pussy. To see she was getting hot over this. Inserting his index and middle finger in her. As his skilled tongue lapped away at her swollen clit. Seeing Negan lick her with all his power. Hitting her sweet spot dead on as her fluid's was on shaved face.

"Fuck! Negan please stop this. Or I will cum on your mouth. I need more soon!" said (Y/n) tearfully.

"Oh cry me a fucking river, bitch. You should've seen this coming. Your my fucking toy!" said Negan mirthfully.

She had tired to pry herself from his embrace. Negan just attacked her cunt that much harder. Hearing her screaming her release and crying from overstimulation. Negan loved the way (Y/n) tasted sweeter than any wine or sweet he had ever tasted. It had overwhelmed him to no measure. That this young lady was still intoxicatingly wonderful. That she was one of his wives.

"Fucking fuck (Y/n)! Now I know you will never leave my sight. Fucking pretty whorish hole is mine!" said Negan possessively.

Negan kissed her swollen beaten up clit with all of him. She came again from the look he had shot her way. Seeing him looking so horny and so fucked out now. Negan crawled up her body and angled his cock at her ruined cunt. Seeing her realize where that monstrous cock would go terrified her. Making her whimper.

"Yes Dollface, My cock is going to ruin your insides. And I am not going to fuck or make love to you. I am going to use my toy and slut as I see fit, dear wife!" snarled Negan seductively.

Negan had rammed all nine thick inches deep into her tiny shaved pussy harshly. Hearing her scream from having to take such a massive cock. Sobs had begun to let out of her. Seeing her bite her bottom lip til it bled a bit. It was an amazing sight for him. Seeing his brand new wife fucking wrecked from just his cock now. 

"You look so fucking adorable looking so stretched out like this for me!" said Negan.

Negan had started to fuck into her slowly. Til he found a pace to fuck her harder.

(Y/n) could feel every inch of his thick cock in her. And it was the most painful fuck of her life. But what turned her slutty heart on was the assertive and dominanting man he was for her. This was her dream all of this time. To have a man like Negan taking charge of her. And in this manner and this way.

"Fuuuucck....your ripping me open my tiny pussy. Get it out! Your ruining me!" said (Y/n) in a weak pathetic voice.

"Good Darling. Maybe you will learn not to test your husband. Your mine!" yelled Negan.

Negan had gripped her tiny hips in his firm grip. Pounding away at her tiny pussy. Seeing his cock constantly disappear in her and more oif her wetness coat his cock. Made him pound (Y/n) harder and faster. Hearing her wailing and crying as she kept cumming over and over again. And her blushing body heaving with his rough handling of her. Her beautiful tits bounce after every thrust he did.

"You have no ideal how bad I wanted you and this pussy. Your going to stay fucking put for now on. And I will fuck you when and where I want to! Do you hear me? Fucking mine!" snarled Negan.

"YES! YES I HEAR YOU NEGAN! FUCKING ALL YOURS! I AM NEGAN'S ONLY!" yelled (Y/n) to Negan loudly.

After those words (Y/n) had passed out cold. All Negan came hot and heavy deep in her sullied and wrecked pussy. Seeing her pretty pussy swollen and leaking there collective fluids. He had untied her and clung to her body roughly.

"Next time Dear Wife, This will be a reminder to you and those who heard that You Are Mine! And that Simon fellow will be learning that too. Soon enough!" said Negan softly into (Y/n)'s ear.

Then Negan finally had sleep greet him. As he was holding onto what was and will forever be his. Simon was going to learn to not touch what is his only now.


	12. To Stay Cautious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) treads on thin ice with Negan. Simon watch your ass. Negan on the prowl! ;-D

(Y/n) had woken up the next morning sore. But still able to walk around. Seeing Simon headed her way. But dodged him to talk to one of Negan's other wives. Simon felt a sense of rejection flow through that very moment. It hurt him badly. Negan saw what had transpired and laugh. Pulling Simon away to talk alone.

"You know how you feel rejected by (Y/n). She belongs to me only. Try to go near her again and I will fucking fuck you up. So stay the fucking hell away from her. Like all all the time!" said Negan harshly.

Simon was left to ponder over what had just happened. (Y/n) was talking to Arat about thing's she may need. And Arat said she would try to find them for her. It was the day that she knew they as the saviours would go out to collect. (Y/n) had gotten into a truck without being seen. She needed to see her cousin.

As they got closer to the gates of Alexandria. (Y/n) had bolted from the truck she had been on. Looking up as Negan was going to the gates. To get what he wants. That was when she felt a sword at her back. It was only michonne there.

"What in the fuck are you doing here? You are suppose to be at the sanctuary. Where all of the other wives are!" said michonne softly.

"Yeah well, I miss you and my family. I really don't like it there. If Negan thought he was getting a tame wife. He was sorely mistaken!" said (Y/n) sternly.

Michonne had gotten (Y/n) in through the back way. Having her wait under a house. Then coming to get her as Negan's men drove away. Carl was smiling at her. (Y/n) had walked to where her older cousin was at. Rick held his cousin firmly so. 

"Dear cousin how I missed you so much. I don't want to be with Negan. He is sexually malicious and manipulative. He killed Simon since I loved him so much!" sobbed (Y/n) to Rick.

Rick held onto (Y/n) while she sobbed away. And that broke Rosita to see. Rick had carried her into his place. Since he knew every time she sobbed away. She was always bound to pass out cold. Covering her with a blanket to sleep with.

Negan was aching to be buried deep in (Y/n)'s wet tight warmth. He was heading over to where she was sure to be at. But as he came to where he last seen her. She was gone with all of her belongings. He stormed over to Arat madly. Arat saw to it that she never lied to Negan. Negan was furious that (Y/n) escaped him. He had made sure to check every inch of the sanctuary for his dear wife. Simon found this to be funny. Since he knew where she was bound to be at now.

(Y/n) had woken up hours later on smiling. Seeing her cousin making something. And it was smelling rather delicious. Rick had served them all and (Y/n) sobbed. She had almost forgotten how Negan gripped her throat. It was still bruised up. That was when they heard a ruckus at the gates. Michonne his (Y/n) away safely.

"Now where the fucking fuck do you have her Rick? You better not fucking lie to me. Or I yank Carl's other eye out. And feed it to the walkers at Alexandria!" said Negan with anger.

"I don't have a clue where sdhe is at. She should be at the sanctuary with you. Where did she go?" said Rick madly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Kudos and Comments! :-D


End file.
